Starlight
by FromUnderTheLemonTree
Summary: One shot. Phan. Based on 'Starlight' by Muse - Dan and Phil are backstage watching Muse perform at radio 1's big weekend when a certain song brings old memories flooding back.


A/N **I don't own Dan and Phil or Muse**

 **Okay, this is my first attempt at writing a phanfic so please excuse me if it's terrible :3**

 **Based on 'Starlight' by Muse - D** ** _an and Phil go to Big Weekend with Radio 1 and get the chance to watch Muse from backstage. A certain song brings old memories flooding back causing both boys realise maybe they'll always be more than just friends._**

* * *

 **Starlight**

Dan and Phil stood star struck from the stage side as Muse headlined radio 1's big weekend. Although they were technically here to work they had specifically requested they be off-schedule for Muse. As long-time fan boys this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, just too good to miss. It was like a crazy dream come true for the both of them.

"Pinch me, I've got to be dreaming" Dan mumbled, mesmerised by the scene in front of him. "Ouch! Not that hard Phil!" he screeched, slapping Phil's hand away and rubbing his arm. "I said dreaming, not dead!" Phil smiled sheepishly before breaking out in to a massive grin, tongue poking out from between his teeth, something Dan had always found incredibly adorable (not that he'd ever tell Phil). "This can't be real, how is this our life?" Dan uttered, turning back towards the stage. "I have no idea, but let's just be thankful it is" Phil replied as they continued to watch on in awe.

Around half way through the set the first notes to Starlight began to play. This brought memories flooding back. Memories of the past; of 2009; from way back when, before the phan girls and fame, when they were just two floppy haired kids goofing around on the internet. The feelings they had for each other had never left, just pushed aside and ignored in the hope they would eventually just fade away. Somewhere along the way they had chosen friendship over the risk of heartbreak, creating some unspoken boundary, but the walls they built up were slowly crumbling apart as they realised it was worth the risk. After all, what was life without love.

They both looked straight ahead, out in to the crowd, too many feelings to comprehend. From the corner of their eyes they could see Matt begin to sing out the lyrics that had once meant so much to both boys, and still did.

Dan silently grabbed Phil's hand, eyes still focused on the crowd before eventually turning his gaze to Phil with a shy smile and squeezing his fingers gently. Phil nervously looked Dan in the eyes with a warm smile, so many questions swimming in his head, and squeezed back before looking down at their joined hands, fingers interlaced. It felt like home, like they were made to hold each other, meant to be together. Phil leaned to rest his head on Dan's shoulder, a slight smile lingering on his face and the familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach that he always seemed to get when close to Dan. Just like the old days when they would shamelessly flirt and Dan would make his stomach do that flippy over thing. He began remembering the smiles and the dimples, the way Dan's eyes would shine and crinkle in the corners as he laughed at some stupid joke Phil told. He missed this. The feeling of them being close. It made him feel safe and loved. But gone were the days of shameless flirting and not so innocent touches, they were adults now. They had a reputation to maintain. But sometimes Phil wished things were simpler, wished things could go back to the way they were.

Phil sighed and began lightly stroking his thumb along the side of Dan's hand, face nestling deeper in to his shoulder, breathing in the familiar, comforting scent. Slipping back in to old habits, Dan smiled, rearranging them, wrapping his arms around Phil's torso and pulling him until Phil's back rested against his chest, their hands still interlocked. He smiled pressing his face in to Phil's soft hair (Dan always did wonder how Phil kept it so soft…), swaying slightly to the music as they watched Muse finish off their set.

Eventually, the last note echoed out and the crowd began to die down. The two boys remained locked together, neither wanting to move or break the embrace, savouring the moment and the feel of being in each others arms again. It had been far too long. They started to wonder why they ever stopped this.

From their closeness, Phil could feel Dan's heart beating steadily, comfortingly from behind. He missed this. Just the two of them, together, like it should be. It just felt right. Right there in that moment everything clicked. It was like a cloud had been lifted. He just wanted Dan, nobody else, not ever. He didn't care about what anybody thought, because all that mattered was that he loved Dan. Had he never wondered why in all these years neither of them had been in another relationship? Maybe it was because they weren't looking for one. They had each other, and that's all that ever mattered. So much time had been wasted worrying about what if's when they should have just taken a chance all those years ago. Why try pretending to be 'just' friends, when they could have this?

Phil shuffled, reluctantly breaking their hands apart and turning in Dan's embrace. Slowly he looked up in to hesitant eyes, blue meeting brown. Tentatively leaning forwards he brushed his lips against Dan's. He felt Dan take a sharp intake of breath before relaxing in to the kiss and slowly moving his hands to tangle in Phil's hair, pulling them ever so closer. His heart was beating out of his chest, stomach fluttering. He felt like that floppy haired kid again, like he'd fallen back in to 2009, and he never wanted to leave. Phil's hands snaked around Dan's waist as they held each other impossibly close, eventually pulling apart for air. Breathing rapidly, his eyes were sparkling with something he'd not seen in a long time, hope.

"Does this mean we're…?" Dan said, trying to find the words and failing. "Yeah, yeah it does…I mean t-that's…if you want us to be…?" stuttered Phil nervously. "Yes! God yes!" he replied instantly "I think we've waited long enough, don't you?" said Phil, a pink blush creeping up his cheeks. Dan just smiled, taking Phil's hands and holding them between their bodies, eyes flickering down to his lips before leaning in for another, long awaited kiss. This time with the hope of many more to come.

 **End**


End file.
